gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Liquid Tanks
THIS MODULE IS A WORK-IN-PROGRESS and has not been finished or released yet. The contents of this article are subject to change! To do: add crafting pics http://pastebin.com/rGRSj4Qw The Liquid Tanks module adds special tanks that can contain 26 types of Liquid. Tanks have a number of features depending on the liquid stored inside them including effecting entities, bottling and un-bottling liquids and fuelling furnaces. Stats Lag level: 3/5. Moderate lag. Increases with the number of tanks in the world. Made During Several Streams By: Sparks, Bluefire610 and Spiderrobotman with textures by Vilder50 Game Standard: 3/5. A few mid-game resources are needed. Details A liquid tank can contain one of any of 26 liquids at one time (i.e. liquids cannot be mixed in a tank). The liquids are Water, Lava, Milk, Mushroom Soup, Rabbit Stew, Experience and all the potions and tier two potions. Crafting A Liquid Tank can be crafted by placing down a hopper and placing a dispenser, a redstone block, a chest, a sign and an empty bottle inside, then throwing a glass block on top of the hopper. This will create an "Empty Tank" with a glass block in the third slot, a sign in the fourth and a redstone torch in the fith. Any liquid can be put into an empty tank by feeding it a bottle, bowl or bucket of liquid in the first slot with a hopper placed in the second slot or in some cases via an entity above the tank and a brewing stand placed in the last slot. Utility Items Tanks contain an inventory of items. Each slot can be used to control settings, functions or aesthetics about the tank. Utility items need to be placed in the correct slot to function and many are already in place when the tank is first created. Below is a list of items that can be placed in each of the hopper's 5 slots and what the item will do. Liquids Here's a list of liquids with textures and accepted inputs/given outputs. Bottles and bowls add/remove 1/3 of a bucket of liquid to the tank except extended potions which will add 1 bucket to the tank. Extended potions cannot be extracted from a tank. Entity Interaction By placing a brewing stand in the last item slot of the hopper the entity interaction upgrade is activated. This allows the tank to transfer liquids and XP between itself and entities directly above and below itself. Experience Experience orbs flowing over the top of an upgraded tank will be sucked into the tank. This does not include experience dropped by the Ender Dragon, who drops larger orbs than anything else in the game. A player standing on top of an Experience Tank will also transfer his levels one at a time to the tank and a player stood below the tank will receive experience orbs, one orb at a time, similar to the XP Storage module. Milk Milk Tanks will clear the potion effects of any entity (except items) directly below them*. A Cow standing directly on top of the tank will slowly add milk to the tank (about one bucket every 5 minutes**). Potions Any potion tank will effect any entity (except items) directly below it* with the relevant potion effect at the cost of 1/3 buckets. The effect lasts 15 seconds longer than an un-extended potion drunk from a bottle. A Witch standing directly on top of the tank will slowly add one of four potions to the tank (about 1/3 buckets every 5 minutes**) if the tank contains less than 3/30 buckets of that potion. The potion types that a witch can produce are Regeneration, Fire Resistance, Speed and Instant Damage. If the tank below a witch is empty, it will randomly choose one of the four potion types to fill it with. Soups Any entity standing directly below a tank of Rabbit Stew (Except Items) will receive a short saturation effect at the cost of 1/3 buckets of stew. Any entity standing directly below a tank of Mushroom Soup (except Items) will receive a short saturation effect at the cost of 1/3 buckets of soup. A Mooshroom standing directly on top of the tank will slowly add mushroom soup to the tank (about 1/3 buckets every 5 minutes**). *This affects any entity occupying the space directly 2 blocks below a tank - a player's feet occupy this space, as do shorter mobs. Be aware that other entities like fishing bobbers, armor stands and item frames will also receive effects and drain your tanks occupying this space. ** It is possible to place more than one mob above a tank to speed up the collection process of liquids. E.g. 30 cows on top of the tank will each fill one bucket every 5 minutes, meaning a total of 30 milk buckets are collected every 5 minutes. More than 30 mobs will not allow you to pass the 30-bucket storage limit that entities possess. Lava Lava tanks possess the ability to fuel furnaces with an empty fuel slot attached to them, making them ideal for automatic smelting setups as 30 buckets of lava can be compactly stored without requiring 30 iron buckets. The Tank will provide the furnace with a third of a lava bucket when needed. See More ... History Category:Stand Alone Modules